


Promise

by Queenverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BDAY BAE, Kid Fic, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenverse/pseuds/Queenverse
Summary: Porque as melhores promessas nem sempre são aquelas nas quais temos plena consciência do que se é prometido, e sim, aquelas na qual o coração é o que tem a completa autoridade no assunto.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/gifts).



Os raios de sol já estavam diminuindo de intensidade. Depois de um dia extremamente quente era esse o momento que o ambiente ficava bem mais agradável e as pessoas escolhiam ficar um pouco no quintal, aproveitando o restinho da luminosidade do sol e o frescor que a noite trazia consigo.

Em uma praça que era um ótimo local para as crianças brincarem pela localização ser bem próxima da região residencial, um garoto com cerca de 10 anos de idade abraçava suas próprias pernas com força e chorava encostado em uma grande árvore frondosa. A criança era magra, seu cabelo era da cor de ébano e escorrido, além de possuir uma pele alva. O menino não era do tipo alegre e extrovertido, ao contrário, ele era incrivelmente introvertido, demorava bastante para chegar ao ponto de fazer amizade com as crianças. Porém, mesmo que ele costumasse ficar sozinho, nunca ficava do jeito que estava agora, chorando todas as suas lágrimas sozinho naquele lugar.

Todo o seu pranto silencioso, mas que doía o coração só de olhar, foi interrompido por um toque em seu braço que fez o pequeno pular de susto, forçando o garoto a erguer o rosto e tentar focar os olhos, nas quais as lágrimas dificultavam um pouco a vista por torná-la turva, para ver quem o estava incomodando em uma hora tão angustiante quanto essa. Já estava pensando em uma frase mal criada para que o incômodo que interrompia o seu momento de tristeza se afastasse e o deixasse sozinho, mas foi com certa surpresa que viu o rosto de um garoto com mais ou menos a sua idade, e seu amigo (talvez o único) desde que ele se lembrava por gente: Kuroo.

"Kenma, por que você está chorando?"

O menino com olhos escuros e uma cara mal humorada por natureza perguntou com uma expressão preocupada, sentando-se do lado de seu amigo em uma das raízes grossas da grande árvore enquanto esperava uma resposta, não sairia dali sem saber o que ou quem tinha a audácia de magoar o seu amigo. Kenma fungou algumas vezes tentando conter o choro e as palavras que seguiram continham toda a dificuldade de falar sobre o assunto que doía de um jeito que nunca tinha doído antes, mesmo quando uma vez brincando no skate de um dos conhecidos mais velhos na praça havia caído e ralado o joelho todo resultando em um castigo que durou por dias.

"Minha avó... Falaram que ela não vai mais acordar. Disseram que ela estaria bem para onde foi, mas...."

Kuroo acenou com a cabeça em compreensão e passou o braço por cima dos ombros do seu amiguinho mais novo, abraçando-o com força, e puxando-o com a outra mão para que ele apoiasse o rosto em seu ombro.

"Fica assim não Kenma, eu estou aqui com você!"

A frase fora proferida com um toque de preocupação, e uma tentativa de conforto, Kuroo não gostava de ver seu melhor amigo sofrendo desse jeito, ainda mais por um motivo que ele não sabia como resolver e ajudá-lo. E nessa hora, parecia muito pior do que quando Kenma tropeçava e acabava por cair no chão e ralando o joelho, ou acabava machucando-se com alguma de suas outras várias brincadeiras, e o mais comum que era quando Kenma estava começando a ficar ansioso porque tinha muitas pessoas por perto. Essas duas situações eram relativamente fáceis de resolver, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer em uma situação dessas que não tinha como ele arrumar, a não ser demonstrar que estava ao lado dele?

"Kuro, você... promete que nunca vai embora?"

O garoto de pele alva perguntou, tentando conter o choro e se segurando com o máximo de força que tinha no amigo, quase como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele estava triste por estar sentindo falta da sua avó, e mesmo que ele não gostasse de estar ao redor de outras pessoas, estar com Kuroo não fornecia essa ansiedade e mal estar que ele sentia entre outras pessoas, ele não conseguia lidar com a ideia de imaginar que um dia o seu melhor amigo pudesse o deixar sozinho e ir para longe.

"Claro que prometo, Kenma. Eu nunca conseguiria ficar longe de você."

O garoto com um semblante meio mal humorado respondeu, um sorriso pequeno iluminando seu rosto.

Kenma sentiu uma felicidade tomar o seu corpo e sorriu. Ele sempre sentiria falta de sua avó, mas ele não estava sozinho. Kuroo estaria com ele para sempre e isto bastava para que a tristeza perdesse a força. Em sua mente mais nova, de criança, Kenma não conseguia pensar no que esse pedido de fato significava, nem o que isso trazia consigo. Ele apenas sentia do fundo de seu coração que era isso que queria, e ter o amigo prometendo era o bastante para acalmar seu coração. Por isso, estendeu sua mão e mostrou seu dedo mindinho em um pedido mudo para que pudessem selar essa promessa tão importante... Mas, Kuroo recusou, movendo a cabeça com um movimento de negação.

"Seu bobo! Para promessas desse tipo o dedo mindinho não basta."

"Hã?! E o que mais tem que fazer?!"

"Sempre aparece isso nos filmes, Kenma. Quando as pessoas prometem ficar juntas para sempre elas se beijam."

Kuroo deu um sorriso brilhante que não combinava tanto com o seu rosto e segurou o menino magro pelos ombros. Amigo este que agora estava com uma expressão de surpresa em seus traços, seus olhos levemente arregalados devido a nova informação.

De forma desajeitada, Kuroo aproximou seu rosto de Kenma que apenas esperava com olhos curiosos e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem em um selar doce e inocente por poucos instantes.

"Pronto. Agora a promessa foi feita de verdade. Vamos ficar para sempre juntos!"

Kenma sorriu e secou o resto das lágrimas que ainda molhavam o seu rosto. Agora ele sentia que nunca estaria sozinho... Tetsuro Kuroo tinha feito uma promessa e Kozume Kenma não deixaria que ele a quebrasse de jeito nenhum.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my bae. I was thinking in write a flangst for you but you deserve a sweet day so.... A sweet, fluffy and arkward oneshot for you. From the bottom of my heart...Thank you for be part of my life. <3


End file.
